You Shall Be Mine
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: You'd probably read a digimon fic like this before, but then again, there's a lot of digi-fics out there. Gatomon feels that she is not accepted of the group and runs away. She figures out that she isn't much different than when she served Motismon. My
1. Old Feelings Die Hard

**You Shall Be Mine: 1**

**Old Feelings Die Hard**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.  Also, this is a dark and Angewomon/Myotismon fic, so don't read if it sounds, well, not to your liking.  I'm still a hardcore Angewomon/Angemon fan, but I thought I'd write something different._

It has been some time since the digidestined team left the Digiworld.  They were all on their own working, schooling--their minds on other things than the Digiworld.  They digimon stayed behind in their home and it was almost like they had forgotten the digidestined.  They talked about their digimon humans less as the days went by and the humans didn't come to see the Digiworld anymore.  They were all grown up and able to care for themselves. They didn't need the digimon anymore.  They were no longer children.  With the humans back in their world, doing their own things, the digidestined digimon stayed as a clique for some time.  Gatomon and Patamon were exceptionally closer than the others.  But for the other digimon, they began to fall apart and go their own separate ways, guarding their areas just incase there would be a new 'digimon emperor' from the other world or a different intruder.  They saw less of each other day by day and they didn't seem to care about it.

But for Gatomon, it was a different story.  All she wanted was to find the digidestined she belonged with.  She wanted to find the other digidestined digimon and when that day finally came, she was very happy.  However, it just seemed odd, uneasy for her always.  When Wizardmon died for her, she felt empty again.  He was, she believed, her only true friend.  He stayed by her side the whole time, even while she served Myotismon. He couldn't have just been paying a debt, was he?  He really did care for her.  He had too, right? Gatomon wasn't sure what to believe.  Wizardmon was gone and she'd never see him again.

  Agumon, Gabumon and the others were always so good.  They had their digimon partners longer than she had Kari.  While they met their digimon partners, having fun, growing closer, she was serving Myotismon.  Gatomon always believed they never accepted her as one of them because she was the most loyal servant of Myotismon--their enemy.  While they were looking for Kari to save her, Gatomon was helping Myotismon find her so that they would destroy her. Maybe they never truly had forgiven her. Sure, they were all one team now, but in her heart that was cloaked in darkness, she knew, she knew for certain that she didn't belong.  She caught the glances from the others, the snickers, and the sarcasm.  She knew they were backbiting her.  Patamon was the only digimon that made her feel welcome and the others--they tried.

It was in the middle of the afternoon. Gatomon sighed by the river, her paws crossed.  She remembered what happened while fighting the dark masters.  A guide used Kari's body to tell them the story and she found out why she had been alone.  When Gennai had saved the eggs and crests from Piedmon and escaped, her digiegg fell away from the others.  Why didn't Gennai notice there was one egg missing? Did he not care either?  He was a lot younger back then.  Why didn't he save her egg? Why did she had to stay alone?

_"That's my digiegg," Gatomon said.  "So that's why I was brought up all alone."_

_"Cheer up," Biyomon told her, "We're together now."_

Gatomon sighed, remembering that.  Did Biyomon really mean it?  Was she actually trying to make her feel better, or did she just say that to make her quit moping?  Well, now at the moment, they were not together.  Sure, they tried after the digidestined left and even had little parties.  But they all changed and went their separate ways and they weren't a group any longer.  Patamon was the only one who stayed by her side, but how long until he was going to leave too? He had to have been only staying because he was the smallest rookie and needed her for protection.  He'd leave eventually. Gatomon felt that there was only one left thing to do.  She had to leave before he left first.  That way, she would not have to see another person walk out of her life. It would be she doing the walking.  Yes, it was hard, but Gatomon saw no other way.  He never truly cared for her, did he?  He was just like the others.

"Gatomon," Patamon said, flying up to her, "are you all right?  I've been looking for you."

Gatomon cleared her throat and sat up.  "Oh, hello, Patamon.  Nice day, isn't it?"

"Sure is," Patamon agreed and landed.  

"I'm going to go for a walk," Gatomon stated, "and I'll bring something back to eat."

"There are plenty of fish right in this river," Patamon said.

"Oh, I'm sick of fish," Gatomon groaned.

"But you're a cat," Patamon reminded.

"Well, even cats can get tired of fish," she said, forcing a smile.  "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going, Digitomamon's diner?" he inquired.

"No, I know of a place that has much better food," she said, walking passed him.  "Stay right here."  She got on all fours and frolicked away, leaving a confused Patamon behind.

'Forgive me, Patamon,' she thought, 'It's better this way.'

*****

Gatomon ran far away and feeling thirsty and tired, she stopped at a stream for water and a fish.  It was true, being a cat, she was sick of fish and berries.  She wanted more, much more.  The kinds of things rich humans ate--turkey, roast beef, caviar, strawberries and chocolate.  She was getting sick of this life.  Even in Myotismon's lair she had a bit of more fun, a _purpose_.  With the digidestined gone, all she did was lay around and talk with the others.  Gatomon's heart skipped.  Maybe it was still dark, deep within the core.  She did get a thrill out of the things she did when she worked for Myotismon and he awarded her greatly and treated her differently than his other servants.  They plotted their deeds together.  Realizing this, Gatomon shook her head.

"What am I thinking?" she demanded herself aloud, "I do not work for Myotismon anymore. He is evil, through and through!  He tried to destroy Kari and I almost did it too.  He took Wizardmon from me…my only friend.  Myotismon is dead, so why am I thinking of him now?" She splashed her paw in the water and sighed.  The sun was beginning to set and she continued to run off, her destination unclear.

When the sun had finally set and the stars and moon came out, Gatomon found herself at Myotismon's castle.  She could've walked by it and went somewhere else, but some unknown force pulled her to it.  Gatomon walked up to the steps and she sat on her haunches.

"So, this was where it all began," she muttered.  She sighed and hung her head.  She suddenly felt sleepy and she curled up on the steps and fell into a slumber.

She had only been sleeping for a few moments when she heard a voice calling her name.

"Gaaaaatooooomooooonnnnnn.    Gaaaaatooooooomooooooonnn."

"Huh, wha?" she blinked several times and perked her head up.  "Who's there?"  The voice sounded familiar.  She wasn't sure who it was, but it certainly wasn't Wizardmon.

"I knew that you couldn't stay away," said the voice and a circle of red formed in front of her.  "Welcome home, Gatomon."

"Wait, it's you!" Gatomon shouted, "Myotismon!"

The red swirling color created Myotismon. "Aw, so nice to know you still remember your old master." He said, smiling evilly.  

"I thought you were dead!" she hissed.  "How many times must we kill you before you are gone forever?"

"Oh, Gatomon," he told her, taking a step in front of her.  "You should know that digimon don't' really die when they are destroyed.  They are reformatted and born again in the Primary Village."

"Well, you still look like the same monster I remember," she commented.

"Oh, I may look the same," he said, "but I am different.  What was left of my data created this new me.  And that data was pure."

"You not pure at all!" she hissed. "You're evil and rotten to the core, Myotismon! You're just as wicked as you always were!  Why have you come back? Why couldn't you just stay dead?"

"Because, my pet," he said, "old feelings die hard.  I was reformatted so that we can meet again."

"I am not going to be your servant again, so forget it!" she shouted, lunging toward him. "LIGHTNING CLAW!"

Mytosimon held up his hand and blocked the blast. "Ah, I see you haven't changed much either."  He walked up to her, knelt down and attempted to stroke her behind her chin.  She nearly bit of his finger, growling.  She hopped away from him.

"I'll destroy you once and for all, Myotismon," she said, "so help me! GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TO…ANGEWOMON!"

Mytosismon smiled, "I've forgotten how beautiful you were as ultimate."

"Perhaps because I was too busy attacking you!" Angewomon declared.  "I will get you this time.  I'll make sure you don't reformat, if it's the last thing I do!"  The feathers of her glove created a bow and just as she was about to unleash her celestial arrow, Myotismon spoke.

"Oh, I don't think you would, my dear," he said, reaching out his hand, "You don't have the heart!" 

"Huh?" Angewomon mumbled and then, she suddenly felt her heart feel like it was being ripped from her chest.  "Aaah!" she put her hand over it and hunched forward, finding breathing difficult.  "Stop!"

"CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

She looked up just in time to see it flying to her.  It hit her back and she slid down the steps.  She struggled to get up.  "What do you want with me?" she asked.

"Now why did you make me do that?" he demanded, stepping to her.  "You shouldn't have made this so hard."  He bent down and began to rub her arm.  "I did not mean to harm you."  He put her under a sleeping spell.

"You lie," she muttered and de-digivolved to Gatomon, finally in unconsciousness.

"Not this time, my love," Myotismon said, continuing to stroke Gatomon cat as if she really was his dear pet. "We shall finally be together.  You shall be mine."

Gatomon moaned in her sleep.

"Yes, isn't that right, kitty?" he picked her up in his arms, rubbing his cheek against hers, scratching her behind the ears.  It was both touching and disturbing, perhaps disgusting at the same time.  "Finally, after all this time, we can be together again."  He got up and carried her inside, still stroking her fur.  There were few torches lit down the hall and they went down to the dungeon.  Myotismon frowned as he set her down in a corner and put a chained collar to her throat that was attached to the wall.

"I'm sorry that I have to keep her in her like this," he said strangely, as if he actually meant it, "I'd prefer to put you in a fancy room but then you'd just run away.  You are not ready yet and I cannot take any chances. I've waited too long.  Perhaps I can take you to your new room soon, I know you would like that. Now, I must away for a while but I shall return.  I have business I must attend to."  He stroked her fur and then walked out of the dungeon.  'I cannot let anyone find her,' he thought.

*****

Patamon walked around a tree about fifty times and stopped.  "She's been gone too long," Patamon told himself.  I should go and look for her.  She might be in trouble."  Not wasting another moment, he flew up in the air to search for her.  He had been flying for quite some time and when he thought that he'd never find her.  He saw something up ahead.

"Gatomon," he said, picking up speed.  Then he stopped suddenly when he did not find Gatomon, but Myotismon.  "Myotismon!" he exclaimed, "I thought you were…"

"Dead?" he finished.  "No.  I am back again, to claim what is rightfully mine!"

"You can't have the Digiworld," he spat.  "Patamon digivolve to…ANGEMON!"

"Oh, you're going to challenge me now, Angemon?" he asked.  "A champion fighting against an ultimate. What makes you think you can defeat me?"

"I can try," he muttered.

"You are wrong about the Digiworld," Myotismon said.  "That is not what I am after."

"It isn't?  Then what?  Earth?"

"Not Earth either.  Far from it."

"You've grown soft, Myotismon," Angemon said. "I thought you evil digimon were all the same?"

"Well, I've changed my priorities," Myotismon insisted.  "I do not want the digital world.  I want something else."

"What?"

"Don't be foolish, Angemon.  You know what I want. Or I should say, _who_ I want."

"The digidestined," Angemon mumbled.  "TK…"

"No, I want nothing with children," Myotismon rephrased.  "I want a digimon. Maybe you know her. Angewomon."

Angemon gasped, "You have her!"

"She is in my care," Myotismon explained, "and she will be mine.  You cannot stop me, Angemon.  No one can!  She belongs to me!  GRISTLY WING!"

"ANGEL STAFF!" the two attacks canceled each other out.

"What have you done with her, Myotismon?"  Angemon demanded.  "Where is she?  If you harmed her then…"

"Oh, I have no reason to harm her," Myotismon insisted, "I want her alive, not dead.  She's just fine.  You're no good for her, Angemon.  I'm the only one that can give her what she wants."

"You lie!  HAND OF FATE!"

Myotismon dodged the attack.  "Oh, is that the best you can do?"

"Let her go, Myotismon!  She doesn't belong with you, never has, never will!"

"Now that is a lie," Myotismon growled.  "She has always belonged with me.  I've always had her best interests at her.  None of you made her feel wanted, like she belonged.  But with me, she does belong.  It will only be a matter of time until she realizes that.  Now I have her back and I will not let her leave me again!"

"You are wrong!" Angemon commanded, flying after him.  "She belongs with us!"

"Then where are the others?" Myotismon demanded, flying back. They grapple and turn around, "haven't you brought them with you?  They do not want her back.  She belongs with me!"

"Like hell she does!  She doesn't want anything more to do with you!  I know the things you've done to her in the past and I know that you will do it again!"

"It's different now," Myotismon said.  "I did not mean to harm her but I had to keep her obedient somehow!  You will not ruin this chance for me, Angemon!  No one!  Say, goodbye!  NIGHTMARE CLAW!" He sent all of his strength in the attack, so much that it paralyzed Angemon and made him fall to the ground, unable to fly.  He hit branches of trees.  He broke his back and a couple of ribs.  Myotismon appeared over him to finish the job.  Blood trailed down the corner of Angemon's mouth and he coughed.

"I…I won't let you…have her…She and I…are…"

"Don't think for a moment you are better than me, Angemon," Myotismon muttered.  "You have fought well.  Now, it is time for me to finish you off!  CRIMSON LIGHTNING!"

"No…" Angemon tried to move, but he was still paralyzed.  The lightning struck him and he screamed.  He fell into tiny bits of data, leaving his helmet behind on the ground.

Myotismon walked over and picked up the helmet.  "See you around, Angemon."  He smiled and walked away, unable to believe how easy it was to finish Angemon.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Just Like Old Times

**You Shall Be Mine 2**

**Just Like Old Times**

_Disclaimer: as always, I do not own digimon._

When Myotismon returned to the castle after putting an end to Angemon, Gatomon began to stir.  "Did you miss me, my pet?" he asked. He walked up to her and stroked her behind the ears and under her chin. She was unable to fight back since she was chained to the wall and she felt quite weak.   "I don't think you like to lay on the dirty floor.  Let's see if I can make you more comfortable."  

He took the chain off her neck and moved her to another wall.  He made her digivolve to her ultimate form so that she could stand and he can _admire _her new stage.

"Just what do you plan to do to me, Myotismon?" Angewomon demanded as he pushed her harms back and secured them with a metal band.  He did the same to her feet.  She couldn't move.  "My friends will come for me!"

"Oh, they will, will they?" he asked.  "I don't think so. They never, really made you feel welcome, have they?  They're not your friends.  I am the only one you can trust."

"They will come, Myotismon!" she shouted. 

Myotismon threw Angemon's helmet on the ground.  "Oh, are you sure about, my sweet?"

Angewomon gasped when she saw he helmet.  She knew he was gone. "No! Angemon!" she cried.  "I don't believe it!" She clenched her teeth, "You, you killed him!"

"He was the only one willing to come to you.  Just so you know, he did put up a grand fight."

"You've taken the only two friends I ever had!" she shouted.

"I have?" he asked, "who was the first?  Oh yes, Wizardmon…well, it was his fault for getting in the way."

"You were going to kill me, Myotismon.  And Kari."

"But I didn't want to," he said.  "I was doing it for you."

"For me?  You are insane!"

"Yes.  I knew you were the 8th digimon and I knew what the crest of light would change you into," he said, "and I didn't want to take any chances.  I tried to alter the crest so that your next digivolution would be different."

"You knew…you knew!"

"Of course I knew!" he shouted.  "I knew from the beginning.  But did I believe it? No."

***

_Flashback_

Gatomon had just found out that Kari was the one she was waiting for and knew that she could not work for Myotismon any longer.  She and Wizardmon tried to find the original crest of light from Myotismon but he found them and attacked him.  Myotismon's bats lifted up Wizardmon and tossed him in the lake.  

"You think your dreams will come true?" Myotismon demanded.

"That's right!  I believe in my dreams and my dream is returning to my real identity--who I was before I met you. And achieve my dreams I have to do one thing--defeat you!"

'She found out,' Myotismon thought, but he still denied it.  His plan was working smoothly.  He acted surprised, so she would know that he really didn't know.  "No! Does this mean--you are the 8th digimon?  This changes everything!"

After remembering that, Myotismon jumped to another memory.  Right where he decided that Gatomon was a traitor and would not come back to him.  He had to punish her.  It was the only way.

'Things could've been different.  We could've ruled the world together.  Why did she have to betray me?' he thought, 'but I have no choice.  I have to get rid of them both now!'  

"GRISSLY WING!"

'Goodbye, my sweet,' he added mentally as he sent his powerful attack. But something interfered.  Wizardmon stepped in front of Gatomon and Kari, sacrificing his life for there's.  After Gatomon and Wizardmon talked and he died, Kari's crest and digivice glowed.  The light from the digivice was too much for Demidevimon to hold onto and he dropped it. Tai caught it and threw it to his little sister.

"Not her! No!" Myotismon shouted.  'That's it…I'm done for.'  He knew exactly what was going to happen and he could not stop it.  Gatomon betrayed him and her new _friends_ destroyed him, _twice._

***

"You tried to keep my from my real destiny," she hissed, "you, you monster!" 

"Oh, but you belong with me," he said, very close to her now.  "The others don't want anything to do with you."

"If you plan to kill me, Myotismon," she muttered, "then get it over with."

"Kill you?" he asked then chuckled, "Oh no.  I do not wish to kill you."  He looked at her helmet.  "I wonder, just what your eyes look like.  No need to hide them any longer.  Angemon has lost his helmet, now it is your turn."

"No, you cannot see them!" she threatened.  "It is forbidden."

He ignored her and pulled her helmet off.  He tossed it at behind him and her eyes were closed.  "Aw, do not hide them from me, let me see them.  Open up.  I can stand here all night if I have too."

"No," she muttered.  "Only another angel can see my eyes."

"Oh, but you will no longer be an angel in time," he said, "and you're not truly an angel, are you?"

She swallowed.  He was right, even in this digivolution, she still had unholy thoughts. She might as well let him see them and get it over with. She slowly opened her eyes.  They were a bright, sky blue.

"Aww, beautiful," he said. "Beautiful eyes."  He clenched a lock of her hair in his hand and smelt it, "beautiful, silky hair too.  Smells so light."

Angewomon stood still ridged, tight, wondering just what his plans were.  It was very strange having him this close to her.  

Now his hand moved to the piece of clothing covering her neck and the sides of her head.  "Aw, lovely, delicate neck too…is there a reason why you keep it covered too?"

 He trailed his finger down it, but did not attempt to take it off, just yet.  But she knew he would try again some time soon.  Myotismon pulled off his left glove and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear.  He half inch, sharp fingernails--like claws.  She feared he was going to slice her up in ribbons.

However, he didn't.  She felt a prick on her cheek as he cut her with his fingernail, just enough to draw blood.  She flinched a bit, more in fear than in pain and he leaned close to her and very gently, he licked the blood with the tip of his tongue.  

"What a delicious taste," he murmured, "for angel blood.  Sweet, tangy…."

Angewomon blinked and closed her eyes, now as Myotismon brushed his lips over to hers.  He planted his hands on her hips and kissed her surprisingly softly, but with fervor.  Angewomon felt her heart skip a beat and she nearly moaned, as if she liked it.  He ended the kiss and smiled.  

"There is nothing to be worried about, my dear," he said, stroking her hair, "it will be, just like old times."

"I am not in the mood for a trip down memory lane, Myotismon," she tried to say angrily, but it came out in just a soft whisper.  Myotismon was breaking her spirit down again and it seemed easier to do this time.

"It may not be comfortable for you to sleep on your feet," he told her, "so you are always welcome to my bed.  Maybe we'd both sleep easier."

She gasped and would've slapped him for that remark if her hands were not bound.  "Why--"

"But I am arranging a new special room just for you, when you are ready."  He started to walk away and she cleared her voice.

"If it is a bride you want," she demanded, "why don't you go after Lady Devimon?  I bet she would be more of a catch!" 

"Lady Devimon?" he asked then laughed, "oh, my dear, don't be foolish.  She cannot hold a torch to you.  You are much more beautiful and powerful than her.  She's nothing like you."

"I'll never be yours, Myotismon!" she shouted.  "Never!"

"Oh, of course you will," he said over his shoulder.  "No one wants you.  I can give you more than any other being.  You just need some time to think it over, my dear.  I've waited very long for this and I can wait even longer if I must.  Take your time.  We have all eternity to spend together."  He chuckled and left the dungeon.

"Coward!" she shouted after him.  "Infidel!" She shook her head and hollered until her voice went dry and hoarse.  She finally hung her head in defeat.

Sleep was impossible in this position and she ached being on her feet like this.  She took Myotismon's advice and decided to think.  Maybe spending the rest of her days with Myotismon wasn't so bad after all.  He was good to her, when she wasn't betraying him or questioning his orders.  He respected her above the rest of his servants.  He treated her more like a companion than a slave.  Maybe he was ill company, but it was better than being alone. She has been alone before and didn't like it one bit.   She was tired of being alone. Then she shook her head.

"No, no, I can't," she said to herself, "then Wizardmon would've died in vain. Ohh, Wizardmon."

She still couldn't believe he was gone.  She shouldn't have gotten him caught in all that mess.  It wasn't his fault.  He was just paying an old debt.  But why did he have to pay for it with his life?  Yes, he would have died in vain and so would Angemon, but Angewomon was trapped.  There was no other option.  She'd accept Myotismon's offer one day along the line.  She thought long and hard.  They were good friends, yes, but did she feel that she was worthy of them? No, not exactly.  They were all too pure.  They were different.  Her thoughts wandered and she started to feel proud.  Being with Myotismon in her digimon-youth had tainted her.  Maybe she was destined to cross paths with him.  There was a reason why she was away from all the others.  She wasn't anything like them.  They, for one, were all rookies while she was in champion form.  They were weaker than her and not even worth her time.  She only had Myotismon to thank.  He taught her how to digivolve and with her tail ring, she could do so much more than them.  She was stronger than them.  They weren't even good enough to be in her presence.  

Angewomon grinned, but it was not the grin of an angel.  It looked quite malicious, cunning.  Maybe her heart still had some darkness in it after all.  She was quite anxious to see what he had in store for her.  He seemed sincere enough and he was right about the others not wanting her around.  He was right about Lady Devimon--she certainly was much better than her.  She was weak and rather annoying.  Myotismon would kill her within ten minutes time. Maybe once she accepted, he'd give her jewels, fancy clothes, that room he told her about.  It would be like old times and maybe, even better.  She couldn't wait until the next day, or night…whenever he would come to see her.  Sometimes, Myotismon slept in both the day and night and she wasn't sure what he was doing right now.

"I'm ready, Myotismon," she whispered lustfully.  

****

"My darling, it is time to wake up," Myotismon's voice was heard down the hall and as he entered, she was already awake. She didn't have a wink of sleep.  "Oh, you are awake.  Sleep well?"

She shook her head, but she forced a welcoming smile.  She didn't want to tell him that she had accepted yet.  She did her best to contain herself.  Looking at Myotismon now and trying the fight the desire to kiss him was quite hard to do. She had never noticed how enticingly handsome he was--or she did, but was able to push her thoughts of her and him being together aside. 

Myotismon smirked.  'Was that a smile I saw?' he thought.

"Sorry to hear that.  Forgive me, I haven't been a good host."  He carried a silver platter of delicious looking meat, hot pastries and fresh fruit with wine.  "You must be starved."

"Oh yes," she said, trying not to slur seductively.

"I hope you don't mind if I serve you," he said, starting with grapes.

"Not at all," she said, "go right ahead."  She left her mouth open, half way.

He picked a grape off the stem and put it to her open mouth. When she felt it touch her lips, she opened her mouth wider and chewed the grape.  

"Mmm," she moaned.

Myotismon was surprised by her new attitude. She hadn't told him to leave her alone the moment he walked in and even smiled at him, as if she had been waiting for him.  Last night she wouldn't let him hand-feed her, he was sure of that.  He was somewhat doubtful. What if she was playing him for a fool?  Make him think that she wants him, but the moment he took the shackles off of her, she'd escape?  No, no.  He could not take that chance.  But he was somehow, enjoying this, hand-feeding his love grapes and strawberries and warm sweetbread. 

"Thirsssstyyyy," she sighed after her fill.

He picked up a goblet of red liquid.  "Do not be alarmed. It is not blood."

Angewomon tried not to chuckle, but failed.  "Oh, I've always loved your jokes, Myotismon."

"Joke?" he mumbled.  'This is very strange.  What happened after I left? Is someone here to get her that I don't know of?  But I've gotten rid of Angemon and he's the only one who would come after her.'  He pushed these thoughts aside and held the goblet to her lips and held the back of her neck for leverage as she drank.  Angewomon closed her eyes and savored the taste.  It was nothing like she ever drank before in her life.  It was more refreshing than water, more filling that milk, stronger than soda, sweeter than fruit juice.  It was red wine and tasted fabulous. She couldn't compare its taste to anything.  Now, she wondered what blood tasted like. Some of the wine spilled from the goblet onto the corners from her mouth due to drinking too fast. It stained her lips and dripped to her chin, making her look like she had been sucking blood.  Myotismon noticed this and now he was rather confused.  She finished the goblet of red wine in a matter of seconds.

"That was delicious," she slurred, licking her lips.

"Must've been," Myotismon said, looking at the empty goblet.

"But I'm still hungry and thirsty," she said.

"What would you like for desert?" he asked, a bit edgy.

"You," she answered flat out.

"What?"

"Oh, I believe you heard me, Master Myotismon," she said, leaning forward.  "I thought long and hard last night.  And you are right.  The others don't give a damn about me!  If they did they would've come looking for me, but they didn't.  But you were always there.  I shouldn't have betrayed you.  Kari could've gotten a different digimon--she is not worthy for me no more than I am worthy for her.  It's just like you've said: old feelings do die hard and I still have desires of scheming of becoming the best there is!  I got tired of being with the others really fast. It was like being around peasants.  I want to be a digimon queen. I deserve it! You've always been the best and it was an honor serving you.  You were more resourceful than Devimon, better looking _and_ more talented than Etemon--not that I fought them but I knew who they were.  The dark monsters might have been a group of megas but they were nothing like you.  You are quicker than Metal Seadramon, more exiting than Puppetmon.  Stronger than Machinedramon and much, much more charming than Piedmon.  And there was Apocoplysmon--he reminded me of a sad little child who lost his favorite toy."  She sighed and rested her back against the wall. "But you, Myotismon, you were better than all of them put together.  We defeated them of course, but it would've been better if you and I defeated them together, side by side.  Fighting together with the others--it was child's play.  I want to become like you, Myotismon.  I'm ready.  Let's get to it."

"Are you serious?" he asked.  "How do I know this is not a trick?"  He crossed his arms and leaned forward to her questionably.  "If you are lying to me…"

"Oh, you are so clever, Master Myotismon," she said.  "I may have been a little trickster in the past, but I assure you, this is no trick.  I am not lying.  There's no need to beat me into submission.  What are you waiting for, Myotismon?  It will be just like old times." She grinned evilly and her eyes glinted.  "Maybe, even better."  

To Be Concluded


	3. Evily Ever After

**You Shall Be Mine 3**

**Evilly Ever After**

"You've certainly changed your mind quickly, my sweet," Myotismon said, his arms still crossed.  

"I've had a long enough time to think it over, believe me."  Angewomon admitted.  "I must confess, I still thought of you time to time.  It was dull and boring with the other digimon.  I liked it better with you.  I even began to miss it.  I never told anyone about this.  I never felt like I belonged, but you made me feel wanted.  And I'm flattered to know that you still want me, even now.  Go on, Myotismon, let's get started."

Myotismon paused and smiled, "couldn't wait, could you?  Couldn't wait to come back home?"

"I'm back home, master," she whispered.  "What are you waiting for, Myotismon?" She grinned and leaned forward, "didn't you say that angel food was one of your favorites?  Hmm?"  

She pressed her lips against his and Myotismon was startled by her action, but he acted quickly.  He uncrossed his arms and put them around her, participating in the kiss and pushed his body against hers so that her back pushed into the wall.  She didn't care if the rough wall scratched her body.  Last night when Myotismon kissed her, she pretended that she was somewhere else.  But now, she was all here with her Lord Myotismon.  She tried to get her feet and hands out of the metal locking devices but they were too strong.  She just had her head to work with.  The touch of his hands, the taste of his lips, she never thought that they could be so pleasurable.  Myotismon stopped the kiss and pulled her hair to her right shoulder.  Angewomon was breathing hard.  She had never been in an earth-moving kiss like that before.  She closed her eyes as Myotismon ripped the white covering of her neck and pulled it off.  He circled his finger on the left side of her neck and without being told to, Angewomon tilted her head to her right shoulder and moaned.  

"Yes…yes…Do it, Myotismon," she breathed.  "I'm ready."

"This will hurt a little," he warned.

"I can take it."

He kissed her neck before he opened his mouth and bit into the soft flesh.  His fangs were inserted through her skin and into her jugular vein.  Angewomon let out a little moan, but didn't flinch or cry out or even wince.  It did hurt, but only for a small moment when she felt him bite.  After that, she felt no pain.  She was feeling something else now.  It was odd, strange.  She could feel her blood being drawn but at the same time, she felt something coming into her, like a dose of energy, power.  She tried to speak, cut couldn't.

'I feel so strange,' she thought.  'And…good.'  She closed her eyes and smiled as if she were having a peaceful dream.  The color from her face and body went away and she was as white as snow but her lips were a deep purple.  All of her feathers molted away and her wings shriveled up.  Her breastplate and clothing fell to the floor and new attire started to appear over her body.  She wore a dark blue sleeveless dress with a collar.  The front of her dress had a V-neck that went down slightly past her cleavage. She wore fishnet-like gloves that went up to her elbows connected around her index finger in a ring.  Her fingernails were now dark red and razor sharp. She wore a golden bat brooch.  She had a slit on the right side of her dress that went up to her thigh and wore boots that had bat wings on the ankles of them and they went up to her knees.  She wore a long red and black cape and now had a red streak

Myotismon extracted his fangs from her throat and drew back to look at his new queen.  Once an angel of the light, now a blood-sucking creature of the dark, Angewomon finally opened her eyes.  Her left was blue and her right eye was red.

"Did it work?" she asked, in a different, new voice.

"Oh yes," he replied.  "My Lady Myotismon."

"Lady Myotismon, I like the sound of that." She grinned as Myotismon undid the locks around her feet and then her hands.  Lady Myotismon knelt down in front of him.  "Thank you, master."  She said, grasping his ankles.  "I feel so…good."

"Get up," he said, grabbing her by the arms and lifting her up. "You no longer have to grovel at my feet, my darling."  He cupped her face.  "Now, you may stand by my side.  For eternity."

Lady Myotismon let out a sigh and pressed her face against her king's shoulder.  She fell asleep from standing on her feet for all night and he lifted her up in his arms.  He kissed her forehead.

"Welcome home, my sweet," he whispered.  He carried her up to the tallest tower of his castle.  Inside the tower was a large room with a vanity mirror and red and blue bed shaped like a casket and a canopy.  He laid her down on the bed for her to sleep and left.

After sleeping for an hour, Lady Myotismon opened her eyes.  She felt refreshed and it was nearly midnight.  She didn't want to sleep the whole night, not when there was so much to do.  She can now sleep in the day, like Lord Myotismon.  Lady Myotismon sat up and yawned.  

"This must be the room he told me about," she said, getting to her feet.  "Now, I wonder where he is."  She walked down the stairs to search for him.  The old, creepy and yet familiar surroundings would've frightened her, like they used to back when she lived here as Gatomon.  But now, she found it inviting, homey.  She lifted her hand and touched an old painting, "Aw, it's so good to be back home."  She smiled and went on looking for Myotismon and found him sitting in a chair next to the fireplace.

Lady Myotisimon stepped up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder.  "The room is lovely."

"Awake already?" he asked.

"The night is still young," she said.  She leaned down to him and bit his neck.  She withdrew and sat on his lap.  "There is some unfinished business I must attend to.  I want to know what I can do in this new form."

"You can start by showing your old friends a thing or two," he suggested.

"Exactly," she said, "I want them to pay for leaving me alone.  Won't they be surprised when they get a surprise visit from me!"

"Shall I come with you, my sweet?"

"Thank you," she told him, running her finger down his cheek, "but this is something I must do alone."

*****

Lady Myotismon left the castle to search for the others. She found Agumon first, guarding his area.  She de-digivolved to her old familiar form, Gatomon, planning to surprise him by changing back to her new form at the right moment.

"Gatomon, is that you?" Agumon questioned.

"Hello, Agumon," she muttered. "Been a while, hasn't it?"

"How've you been?"

"I've had better days," she said.  

"Sorry."

"But all that has changed now."

"What?"

Gatomon grinned.  "It's too late for you now, Agumon."

"Gatomon, what's going on?"

"You and the others all left me behind!" she shouted.  "I knew I was different, that I didn't belong.  Well, now, you're going to pay the price!   All of you will!"

Agumon stepped back, "I don't understand."

"You didn't care for me.  None of you did.  Just because I was different!  Thought I was darker than all of you."

"That's not true!" he shouted.  "What's gotten into you?"

"I'm a whole new digimon now," she sneered and changed back to Lady Myotismon.  "I met my old friend Lord Myotismon and he made me stronger.  You all left me, but the whole time, he's been waiting for me to come back to him!"

"He's only using you!"

"Hurry up and digivovle, Agumon," Lady Myotismon challenged.

"No!  I won't fight you!"

"Why, because you know I'll just destroy you?"

"No, because you are on our side!"

"I WAS NEVER ON YOUR SIDE!" she shouted.  "You never gave me a chance!  Sorry it had to be this way, Agumon!"  

"Gatomon, no!"

"I am not Gatomon," she corrected, "I am Lady Myotismon."  Her red eye flashed.  "EVIL EYE BLINDING!"  A red streak came from her eye and to Agumon's, blinding him.  He backed up and she finished him off.  "STONE CURSE!"

He turned to stone and she smashed him to bits.  "Well, that finishes Agumon." She said, wiping her hands.  "Now, I'd better get to the others."

One by one, Lady Myotismon finished off what she believed were her old friends.  With these new powers, this new body, she felt like she could do anything, fight anyone.  The screams did nothing to her.  She took pleasure in it all.  After finishing the last one, Gomamon, Lady Myotismon let out a laugh of victory. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"How could you, Gatomon?" 

"Who's there?" she asked, turning around.  "Show yourself!  Fight me!"

Before her, appeared Wizardmon.  "How could you?"

"Wizardmon," she mumbled, "I--"

"They were your friends," he said, "how could you kill them?  How could you return back to Myotismon?"

"They are not my friends!" she hissed.  "They all left me!  Myotismon was the only one who wanted me.  I had nowhere else to go."

"This is not why I sacrificed myself for you and Kari," Wizardmon said.  "I was trying to protect you."

"Now I can protect myself," she said.  "You just don't understand, Wizardmon.  He was only going to destroy Kari because he didn't want me to leave him.  He knew I was the 8th digimon and he didn't want me to learn of my destiny."

"You see?" he asked, "Myotismon was keeping you from finding Kari. He knew."

"I am where I belong now."

"Don't you realize it is because of him that I'm gone?" Wizardmon demanded.  "That you almost lost your life and Kari?  Why have you returned to him? Why?"

"He is not the reason why you're dead, Wizardmon," Lady Myotismon corrected. "_I am._  I found you when Myotismon ordered me to find new servants and then, I found you.   At first, I didn't think to help you after watching the other digimon walk by you.  I thought that someone would stop to help you and I can continue my task.  But no one did.  So, I figured, if anyone going to help you, it had to be me.  That is why I helped you, Wizardmon.  I thought that maybe you'd join us but I told you that I didn't want anything in return anyway.  You didn't seem like the kind of digimon that would serve someone like Myotismon.  That is why I helped you and that is why you're dead now. You wouldn't leave.  You were too worried about paying an old debt."

"That's not true!" he cried.  "You are my friend!"

"Isn't it?" she asked.  "It's too late now though.  I'm sorry that you had to die on my account, Wizardmon.  I belong with Myotismon now.  If I just hadn't betrayed him…then none of this would've happened."

"Think about Kari."

"I _am_." She muttered.  "She doesn't' need me anymore.  She can take care of herself now.  She's a big girl now.   All the digidestined are.  I bet they've forgotten all about the digimon."

"Then why don't you just go to the real world and find out?" he asked before disappearing once again.

"I will."

*****

Lady Myotismon reached Earth.  She stood on a tower and looked at the world below her.  "Aw, Earth…it seems that it's been so long.  Well, let's see what else I can do here.  If Myotismon was able to turn everything into fog, then so can I!"

She held her hand in the air and began to chant a spell.  First a fog appeared over her and around the tower.  It stretched over the bridge and buildings.  She pushed herself to do more.  It was springtime, but she forced the wind to become stronger.  It started to hail.  The hailstones were the size of tennis balls and they smashed flowers, broke twigs and went through windshields of cars.  She created sleet and snow.  People looked outside, unable to understand and believe the discovery.

"It's snowing!" they exclaimed.  "But in the middle of April?"

But she wasn't done yet.  Lady Myotismon conjured the power of a typhoon.  The water rose up and flooded arrears close to the beach.  The winds were too powerful for flying and what planes were in the air went straight down.  After having her fun, Lady Myotismon turned everything to normal, much to people's relief.

"I can have fun with these powers," she said.

Then she decided to have a little walk around down. A teenage boy was playing basketball in a court.  The ball got away from him and hit Lady Myotismon in the ankle.

"Sorry about that," he said, "could you throw that back please?"

Lady Myotismon picked up the ball and walked up to the boy.  "You should be more careful."

"I said I was sorry!" he muttered, reaching for the ball.

She pulled it back and dug her claws into it.  The ball deflated and she tossed it behind her.  "You have no manners, boy."

"OH, bite me!"

Lady Myotismon grinned.  "Don't mind if I do!"  She grabbed him by the arm.

"Huh?  Hey!  Let go of me!"

She restrained him and bit into his neck.  She found that blood had such a pleasant taste.  So thick, so creamy, yet light, salty, tangy, it was like nothing she ever had. She felt the need for more.

  ****  
"I wonder what's going on out there," a sixteen-year-old Kari said, looking out the window.  She had just taken pictures of the weather. "The weather went all weird and it went back to normal so quick.  Something isn't right."  Camera in hand, she went to investigate the cause of whatever just took place.

Before long, Kari crossed paths with Lady Myotismon in the park.  Kari dropped her camera and stepped back.  'I wish Gatomon was here,' she thought.  "Who--who are you?  Stay back!"

Lady Myotismon walked toward her with a grin on her face.

"You're the cause of this, aren't you?" Kari demanded.  "That crazy storm.  You did it!"

"Yes.  Amazing, wasn't it?"

Kari eyed a rock and picked it up.  "Don't' come near me!"

"You wouldn't dare attack me, Kari," Lady Myotismon said.

"You know my name," Kari whispered.

"Because once, I looked like this."  She reverted to Angewomon and de-digivolved to Gatomon.

Kari dropped the rock and gasped.  "Gatomon?  What happened to you?"

Gatomon changed back to her old form.  "Don't I look beautiful, Kari?"

"You're different," she said.

"Yes," she whispered.  "I feel so much stronger now.  And I have Myotismon to thank for it."

"Myotismon's alive?"

"It seems that he just couldn't let me go," she replied.  "You know, he was really looking out for me.  He only wanted you dead because he knew I was the digimon for the 8th child.  He didn't want to risk losing me.  Isn't that romantic?  He wanted to rule the Digiworld with me by your side."

"You've gone nuts," Kari said.

"And, I would've killed you too," Lady Myotismon said, holding her hand in front of Kari's face, as if she were to cut her into ribbons.  "I was expecting to find a little spoiled brat.  But you were nothing like I thought.  I was surprised to find such a sweet child full of light."

"You couldn't kill me," she whispered, "because we were destined for each other."

"Know this, Kari," she muttered, pointing her nail between her eyes, "the one reason why I decided to let you live because you were so full of light and not a spoiled, annoying brat.  That is the same reason why I do not kill you right where you stand now."

"You're still good inside," she insisted.

"Oh?  Good?  Far from it."

"Gatomon, listen to yourself!" she cried.  "You've gone crazy! What did Myotismon do to you?"

"Silence!" she hissed, bringing her hand to her side.  "I no longer Gatomon.  I am Lady Myotismon now!"

"Why?  Why?"

"Because I was at home when I was living in Myotismon's fortress.  Because I do not belong with you.  If I didn't betray him, Wizardmon would still be alive today and he wouldn't feel threatened by you.  The others all left me and so I ran away.  Myotismon took me in.  After Angemon died, I didn't have much of a choice."

"Angemon's dead?" Kari whispered.  "Poor TK…"

"So I became Myotismon's lady, his bride.  And I've never felt better.  The others got their little payback from me for leaving me."

"You killed them, didn't you?" Kari demanded.

"I wanted to see what my new powers were," Lady Myotismon explained, as if it justified her action.  "And who better than the ones who betrayed me?"

"Please," she said. "You don't need to stay with him, Gatomon.  You're still my digimon, no matter what he says!  You belong with me!  We're destined for each other."

"No!" she shouted. "You don't need me anymore.  You left me too.  I'm surprised you even remember me."

"Gatomon…."

"I take my leave now," she said.  "I don't belong here.  You're so full of light, so sweet, so kind.  So unlike me.  I cannot be in your presence.  I'm tainted by darkness and that is where I belong.  That's the only thing that welcomes me.  That is why I can't be your digimon any more, Kari.  We're different.  You should've gotten a digimon that was with the others, one full of light like you.  Not one that was alone up to when she was a rookie and found by the darkness.  That's all I know.  Goodbye, Kari, forever." She turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!  Don't go!"  Kari cried, taking a few steps forward. "Come back!  Maybe there is a way we could change you back.  It doesn't have to be this way.  Gatomon!"  Tears welled up in Kari's eyes and she dropped her head in sadness.  "Gatomon."

*****

Kari's cries saddened Lady Myotismon, but she pushed herself to keep moving.  It was better this way.  She had no other choice. She saw a stagecoach approaching her.  It stopped and Myotismon came out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

 "Just wanted to see the real world again," she replied.  "Let's go home.  I don't belong here."

"Yes, it is almost sunrise," he agreed, "and you look like you can use some rest.  Come on."  He wrapped an arm around her and they got in the stagecoach.  When they got inside, Lady Myotismon immediately laid her head on her Lord's chest.

"It's good finally know where I belong," she whispered. "With you."

Myotismon put his hand on her head and stroked her hair.  "Of course, my sweet.  Forever."

**The End**


End file.
